


Cutea

by JurassicLion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Romance, Tea, nightime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurassicLion/pseuds/JurassicLion
Summary: Yang wishes to impress Blake with making tea and win her over. Luckily Lie Ren once again for some reason can’t fall asleep. Sequel to “Apology Cake”.





	Cutea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally in December 2016, bout a month after I wrote "Apology Cake", I wrote "Cutea" as kind of a sequel. It was fall, it was cold, and I had the flu which made me kind of pissed. Fanfic helped. Oh and I rewrote it a bit now :)

It was once again the middle of the night. And once again, for whatever reason, Lie Ren was suddenly wide awake. He was certain that he was awake even earlier than the last time he'd woken up in the middle of the night due to the dorm room being nearly pitch black. Save for the outline of objects and a faint light from the moon, Ren could hardly see anything. Luckily he had good enough senses to know where everything in the room was and even after barely waking up had a feeling of where each bed bunk was.

Ren's three teammates were still fast asleep in their beds. Jaune was in his onesie huddled in a bundle of blankets, his blonde hair light enough that it stood out just enough to be seen in the dark. Pyrrha was gracefully asleep, her eyes closed and hair flowing free as it was untied while she slept and it's bright red locks shimmered a bit. In the last bunk was Nora in her t-shirt and "boop" shorts sleeping upside down in her bed loudly snoring as usual. The sight of his partner in the dark sleeping as she usually did made Ren lightly laugh and reminded him of their shared childhood.

Like the last time (having the feeling he would not be able to fall back to sleep) Ren stepped out of bed and chose to head for the kitchen for a snack. The floor was icy cold and the air chilled his skin. Ren pulled off the light shirt he wore to bed and put on a longer over shirt for warmth as he stepped into a pair of fuzzy slippers. He was careful not to make a sound as he opened the door before he made his way into the hall.

For some reason despite wearing the shirt and slippers, Ren found his skin to be still rather cold. He would warm up a bit once he'd prepared something warm to eat and stood near a warm oven and stove. The other night he'd craved ramen but perhaps a light tea or coffee would suffice as he was not very hungry this time around. Though he could bake a simple treat to accompany it if he so craved and he could have it all to himself meaning it would be a small snack. If tea was to be had then something soft and spongy like a cake or bread would go great with it and a small piece need not bake for that long too.

The thought of a sweet treat with tea reminded him of Weiss and helping her bake the cake that other evening. They'd made red velvet – Ruby's favorite – and it had smelled delicious as it was ready in the oven. The frosting on the cake too which was white was a nice compliment and Ren heard the following morning that Ruby had loved it very much.

Perhaps now he would make a red velvet cake of his own to enjoy since he couldn't get a piece from Ruby's cake (as it was obviously meant for her from Weiss). This time without having to teach Weiss how to bake he would be able to enjoy a smallish cake for himself.

As Ren was thinking about the previous night Ren noticed vision in the hall way became clearer and he then realized that the kitchen light was on. Someone else had already woken up and also had the same idea as Ren to go to the kitchen for a snack. The moment made Ren feel a wave of déjà vu and he prayed that Weiss wasn't again trying to bake something in the kitchen. Not that he minded her much and he really didn't mind helping Weiss bake the cake. But the memory of the state of the kitchen from the previous night from the result of Weiss attempting to bake…

Ren's spine shivered in dread.

Ren let out a steady breath. Whomever was there he was ready for it and he walked forward regardless and braced himself. He was about to turn the corner when a quiet angry cry echoed from the kitchen. This voice was not the speech pattern of the Schnee heiress and had a notable lack of her cultured curses with it. But the voice was still rather familiar and as Ren had a guess as to just who it was. And the fact that the air was noticeably warmer as he stepped near gave away who it was.

Yang Xiao Long came into view as Ren fully turned the corner to enter the kitchen. It was not Weiss but the sight of Yang still somewhat frightened Ren regardless. The blonde brawler was crushing a tea pot in her fingers above an open flame on the stove. The counter next to the oven was covered in tea as was the floors whilst bags of tea were scattered about. Ren would have shrieked on the spot had not Yang spoken out first.

"Argh this is stupid! Why can't I get this damn tea right? Why does it keep tasting so bitter and worthless!?" Yang tossed the poor teapot into the sink. It clanged against a sizeable stack of other dented innocent tea cups.

Ren's heart sank at the sight of the teapots. They were made for one purpose in life: to contain warmly brewed tea. They were victims to Yang Xiao Long and didn't deserve the fate that befell them. Perhaps it was having just been awoken from slumber but Ren almost could hear the teapots crying out to be saved from the unruly young woman.

All of his instincts urged him to rush Yang out of the kitchen and immediately clean up the spilled tea and scattered bags and restore the pots in the sink. Then there would be peace and order restored in perfect harmony in the kitchen. But the caring inquisitive part of the man knew not to react on gut impulse. He was Lie Ren, the calm collected ninja guy of Team JNPR and he always thought before he leaped.

Taking a deep breath before exhaling, Ren composed his mind and body. He was the master of his own world. At the same time Yang was uttering curses as she turned the stove off when Ren then spoke up.

"Killing the tea pots won't solve your conundrum. They are innocent."

Yang squeaked then at the sound of Ren's voice. For a moment, Ren was surprised at the fact that Yang could even make such a noise (as he was used to her war cry and yells). That surprise turned to momentary fear as Yang leaped into an attack throwing a punch towards him. She did not have her gauntlets but Ren knew Yang's semblance well enough to brace himself.

Thankfully Ren recalled that he was basically a ninja. It seemed nonsensical being pointed out by Nora many times before but admittedly she was somewhat right. Her quirky words oddly reassured Ren who in the passing seconds moved faster than Yang. Her burning punch which could've easily punched through iron was easily caught by Ren's steadfast palm.

"Ren?"

Yang then blinked realizing it was merely the silent member of Team JNPR and then landed back down. Her flaming aura dissipated then and her golden locks reverted to its normal yellow-blonde color. Ren hid his now burning hand behind his back as he spoke.

"I was awoken and came to the kitchen. That's when I saw you and noticed your predicament."

"Really? How could you tell?" Yang said with a hand on her hip in retort. Ren motioned towards the sink of poor dented teapots. Yang pouted her lips together as she turned away somewhat embarrassed.

"You know, making tea merely requires boiling hot water and adding the powder or leaves which you desire." Yang raised a brow at Ren as he said that. He wasn't sure why Yang was giving him that look until she responded

"Really, you're not going to say anything more? I'd expect you to say something like 'Brewing tea is a sacred practice and sometimes passed down for generations!' or something like that." Yang's words amused Ren who then laughed heartedly. She had a point as Ren did have the habit of speaking rather philosophically but it was his nature.

He walked past the blonde towards the stove and looked over it. There was many ingredients all over it and not organized in a way that Ren normally would arrange things. Some were scattered at the edges of the counters while more lay in the middle table amidst more items.

What caught Ren's eye however was a peculiar fine china teapot. It was clearly not used yet due to how cleanly it looked and it was not damaged at all like the others. But what was most strange to the man was that it was the only fine tea pot in the kitchen at that moment. All the others were basic and plain looking but served their purpose just right and could brew a good tea. But this teapot was finer and the material was different not unlike those Ren saw in his childhood observing adults drinking out of teapots that held significant value. But what more so grabbed Ren was that it was... unlike Yang.

It was white in color which wasn't that unusual but it also had pictures of pink roses finely painted on its sides. It's framing was also a darker shade of pink that Nora might fancy but not a color Yang would sport nor really favor. Her colors were bright yellows and oranges like the sun and matched tans and browns of her attire and pink was not something that she ever matched with that. Thinking on it, Ren had never seen Yang drink hot tea before either, not that she showed any dislike of the beverage but it likely wasn't Yang's own preference. That would explain why Yang hadn't properly brewed any yet in the first place - and it explained the utter disorder of the kitchen - but that still hadn't explained what she was doing trying to brew tea in the first place.

A lightbulb then illuminated in Ren's mind as all the information came together to form his conclusion. At the same moment he snapped his fingers, confusing Yang before Ren turned to face her.

"Does that teapot belong to Blake?"

Yang's reaction confirmed Ren's guess. Yang normally exhibited confidence that was generally nonchalant like but when Ren said Blake's name Yang's whole posture changed. She stiffed and her feet were straight. Her eyes widened somewhat and her eyes turned away from Ren's as she out of habit held onto her long flowing yellow hair.

"Yeah. I... it was a gift for Blake. It was from… me."

"Then... that's what you're doing in the kitchen at this hour. You're making tea for Blake and it's so important that you would stay up all night to do so. Right?"

Yang blushed a bit still not looking up at Ren. But her eyes spoke plenty of her feelings.

"That was spot on."

"It was a lucky guess." Ren didn't add that her habit of committing to something ran in her teammates.

"Well... yeah. Blake wasn't feeling too good yesterday. And she likes tea so I thought if I made her some it would… you know, make her feel better."

Ren thought back on the day prior. He didn't spend too much time with Team RWBY save for when JNPR had off periods or at meal times. Blake was always normally quiet anyways so any abnormal behavior didn't stand out to him. But Ren did notice Blake bundled in a sweater over her garb the prior day which wasn't really what Blake preferred to wear.

Ren looked to Yang. He sighed as he decided he would kill two nevermore with one sniper scythe.

"Alright Yang. Then we shall give her a perfect tea."

Yang's eyes shot up to look at Ren. He was smiling at her in the calm natured way that he always did. The young man was already reaching for his apron hung up on a hook and towels to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"It's no trouble at all. After all, Blake is a trusted friend of team JNPR." Ren handed Yang a roll of towels. Yang smiled before turning to wipe the floor of tea.

"... that's it?" Yang questioned Ren as he poured the tea into Blake's fine pot.

"Yes it is. Tea isn't exactly a science, nor should it be overly complicated." Ren stated as a matter of fact. Yang looked at Ren, then at the teapot, then back to Ren, then back to the teapot. She blinked as a sign of her confusion.

"But... you didn't add honey, or sugar or sweetener. just - "

"Water boiled to just the right temperature added with the right leaves is all one needs. Sweetness is nice but even a nicely brewed tea alone has a wonderful taste." Ren closed the top of the teapot as he finished pouring it in. Lifting it up he then poured a tad bit into its accompanying cup.

Yang raised a brow at Ren. Ren's expression did not change from his usual calm stoic look. It was always straight forward making Ren's intentions always clear. Yang knew what he wanted her to do and thus took the cup before taking a test sip.

In that moment Yang's cold throat was overcome with the warmth of the tea. But it was not a burning heat at all that made one shocked at the heat. It was a soothing warmth which brought a comfort into Yang's body which made her feel relaxed. Yang was already used to a fiery aura but was nearly taken aback at such a warmth felt from only one drink, it spreading from her throat to her chest and into her system. The tea itself without added ingredients was smooth like water and relaxed all of her muscles and nerves.

"Well?" Yang opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, to find Ren smiling. He regarded her with a nod as Yang set the tea cup back on the counter.

"It's... it's really great Ren!" Yang could feel sweat emit from her brow then. If she didn't know any better she might say she felt more awake and less tired and lethargic than earlier.

"And I am sure Blake will love it. Because you made it for her, Yang." Ren said as he handed Yang a tray with the tea pot atop of it. Yang took the tray from his hands before turning back to head out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Ren. I owe you one."

"Of-course... just tell her you made it with love." Ren said. Yang looked away from him muttering a quiet thanks.

Had Ren been anyone else, he might have mistaken the flush in Yang's face as merely the heat from the tea. But Ren was Ren, and keen as he was, he said nothing more as Yang walked out of the kitchen Perhaps she hoped he hadn't noticed anything. He didn't pry and was content with having helped Yang.

Glancing at the clock Ren realized he wouldn't get much sleep at all. The young man sighed before stepping over towards the fridge to start breakfast early. It would help to get started sooner knowing his partner's voracious appetite for all things sweet and cake like.

Yang made her way down the hallway from the kitchen towards her dorm room. Light of the early morning emitted from windows making it easier for her to see her way through. To Yang, the hallway being casted in blue light made it feel more like winter than late fall. It made it more perfect for the freshly brewed tea.

It was then that Yang made it to the front of her door. She thought about just what she would say to Blake when she entered. Would it be "Hey there sleepy head" or "Good morning Blake, I got your favorite". The comment from Ren about making her tea with love stuck with Yang causing her heart to lightly race and her face to warm up. She was goofy and even a bit flirty when she wanted to be but in regards to her partner something about flirting with her made Yang stumble a bit.

As she thought about this the door to Team RWBY's room was opened and revealed Blake Belladonna. Before Yang had time to process she realized she standing right before her partner and as she tried to speak was unable to form words. Her mouth hung ajar while her eyes locked onto Blake whose golden eyes watched her in confusion.

For a moment both merely stood in place. Blake looked to Yang's own eyes then down at the teapot that Yang held on the tray. Then she looked back into Yang's eyes, then back down to the teapot.

"Yang… Did you make tea?"

"Yeah... um, you were supposed to be in bed." Yang motioned her head as she said so. Blake stared blankly at her. Unbeknownst to Yang, Blake could smell the tea much stronger than her partner was able to. It's aroma put Blake at ease and was rather pleasant reminding her of old times having a cup of tea on cold days.

Yang had thought Blake's bow had twitched. Blake then closed the door behind the two before reaching for the teapot and pouring herself a cup. It was then that Yang's body suddenly felt a chill rush up her spine as she watched as Blake raised the teacup towards her lips. She couldn't look away and each passing millisecond felt all the longer as she awaited her partner to taste the warm tea.

Eventually, it happened. Blake's eyes were wide open showing off her large golden irises. With the tea cup covering her mouth Yang could not fully read her exact expression. Was it bad? Did Blake dislike it? Did she hate it? Did she like it? Was Blake going to choke? Was she-

"It's good." Blake surmised cooly. Yang blinked then as Blake took a sip once more, this time drinking it much longer than the first sip. Yang couldn't help but smile.

"R-really?" Yang asked. Blake nodded in response as she drank down the tea. Her gulping it down was almost loud in the quiet hallway as she finished her cup and set it back down. Blake tilted her head in confusion watching Yang.

"Yang are you okay? This wasn't some sort of prank was it?" Blake asked. Yang realized she probably was making a goofy face and shook her head.

"N-no not a-at al. I just... I wasn't sure if you'd like it. I made it with love." Yang uttered the last few words quietly. She was still uneasy but watching Blake now she was more at ease.

Blake's head remained at the slight tilt as she watched Yang. Yang noticing this realized that the way Blake watched her was very cat like (A fact she wasn't sure would annoy Blake so Yang opted not to openly voice it). Blake's eyes scanned Yang, watched her intently. Yang couldn't help but tighten her lips shut out of habit as Blake stared her down in deep focus.

Without another word Blake reached for the teapot to pour herself another cup. Yang tried to speak but couldn't find any words as Blake coolly continued to drink. All that the blonde brawler managed was a weak croak.

"Of-course I'd like your tea Yang. It's delicious." Blake then smiled. It was warm and Yang herself couldn't help but smile in return.

"Good, I'm glad. I was super worried what you'd think and if I messed up in any way I wasn't sure what to do with-"

As Yang had continued on to ramble she did not notice Blake move near her. Mumbling on over her thoughts that ran through her earlier left Yang unaware as Blake crept close around her. Without a word or sound Blake entered Yang's personal space and was face to face with Yang in that moment. Before Yang could really respond at what Blake was doing, Blake pressed her lips onto her own in a kiss.

It was not a long kiss nor really quite dramatic. But Yang most definitely thought she saw sparks fly as her aura flared bright burning gold in responsed to the feeling of Blake's lips. Blake then stepped back removing her lips from Yang's only to look back into Yang's eyes. Her expression was as cool as ever all the while Yang stood dumbfounded in her place.

"Before you ask, yes I get the hint. Making me tea in the middle of the night and all that." Yang still didn't say a word. Blake sighed before stepping over to once again kiss the blonde which caught Yang off guard a second time. Yang closed her eyes in response kissing Blake back and feeling more bliss at the touch of her kiss.

This time as Blake stepped back Yang was more coherent in response.

"I... um... wow Blake. I... thank you?" Blake merely smirked but fought the urge to chuckle at Yang's rather cute expression.

"No problem. C'mon, let's finish this together. Before everyone else wakes up." Blake made her way down the hall towards where the common room was. Yang followed not arguing with Blake at all in that instance. Though a questioned remained as she considered Blake's words

"Wait... tea or -" Blake turned around flashing Yang what to her was a sly definite feline grin. Her golden eyes brightly shining in that moment.

"Hm… I don't know Yang. You tell me? Or, we could finish both." Yang felt her cheeks heat hotter than before. In response she nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes ma'am!"

**Author's Note:**

> So somehow in updating and rewriting this one-shot a bit, I made Bumbleby more fluffier. This was a sequel to the previous fic "Apology Cake" as my second favorite RWBY pairing is Bumbleby, after White Rose. Once again Ren helps a RWBY member make something to give to another RWBY member and shipping ensues. I knew once I wrote Apology Cake that I wanted to follow it up with the Bumbleby equivalent and tea being Blake's thing and given Ren is... Ren, it seemed the obvious choice.
> 
> Unlike last fic where it can be read that White Rose could be from a friendship perspective (friends can lick your fingers, it's not weird) here Bumbleby is definitely a "together-together" viewpoint. Though Yang's interaction with Blake is kind of, it feels not like how I think Yang in canon would act when it comes to love or a crush; she always has felt more confident and direct as a person in the actual show. But that's the beauty of writing fics I think, you can paint a new picture with a character. So in the end, I'm satisfied with this Yang who is a goof for trying to win over Blake.


End file.
